There have been proposed, as a variable magnification optical system suitable for an interchangeable lens for cameras, a digital still camera, a video camera or the like, many variable magnification optical systems which comprise a most object side lens group having positive refractive power (for example, see Japanese Patent application Laid-Open No. 2007-292994).